Gone
by AmeNoKokoro
Summary: OS Klance, Je t'attend depuis des siècles...


Coucou, voici un petit OS. A l'origine il s'agit d'un devoir pour un de mes cours mais mon inspiration en a fait une fic Klance donc voilà ! J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture,

* * *

La pluie est abondante en cette soirée de décembre. L'air, aussi glacial que les eaux de l'océan Atlantique. C'est une de ces soirée où tout le monde reste chez soi, à boire un bon chocolat chaud bien à l'abri sous une montagne de couverture. Et pourtant je suis dehors. Je tremble, comme une feuille tremble face au vent. Je n'ai rien pour m'abriter des trombes d'eau déferlant à toute vitesse depuis les nuages. Au fond j'ai la vague impression que le ciel reflète mes émotions, qu'il pleure avec moi. Mais évidemment il s'agit là d'une pensée absurde. Je m'avance dans les rues désertes d'un pas las. J'ai besoin de me mettre à l'abri. Mon corps en a besoin mais mon esprit refuse de se plier à la demande. Je suis bien là, au milieu de nul part, seul avec le monde. Je reste ainsi quelques minutes quand une brusque bourrasque m'oblige à me reconnecter à la réalité. Alors je décide d'écouter ma raison et de m'abriter. Au bout de la rue j'aperçois un arrêt de bus. L'un des rares dans ce village.

Je passe des heures assis sous le toit de cet arrêt. J'ai l'impression d'y avoir toujours été. Je ne fais rien de particulier, je suis juste assis à écouter la pluie, à observer les larmes du ciel fracasser le sol dans une douce mélodie. Ce merveilleux concert prend subitement fin quand j'entend un bruit irrégulier. En tournant la tête ma surprise est grande. Une personne. Un jeune homme. Il est trempé comme une soupe et claque violemment des dents. Il me paraît légèrement essoufflé, j'en conclus qu'il a couru pour rejoindre l'arrêt et son petit toit au plus vite. Le garçon, les mains sur les genoux et la tête penché en avant tente de se remettre de ses émotions. J'en profite pour l'étudier de plus près. Les cheveux légèrement longs et d'un noir d'encre, le teint blafard, il porte un jean noir, des bottes noirs elles aussi , un tee-shirt rouge et un gros blason noir. Le tout complètement trempé par les effluves pluviales. Il finit par relever la tête en grognant quelque chose que je ne parviens pas à discerner. Maintenant qu'il est bien droit je me rend compte qu'il est plutôt grand. Plus que moi en tout cas. Mes yeux refont une inspection en quête de nouvelles informations sur l'inconnu. Je remarque une longue chaîne autour de son cou avec un pendentif qui ressemble étrangement à une demi-planète, comme si on l'avait pourfendue. Mes yeux continuent leur ascension et s'arrêtent enfin sur son visage. Il a des traits asiatiques, sur sa joue droite un cicatrice, des sourcils épais et aussi noirs que ces cheveux. Ces yeux sont d'une étrange couleur, une sorte d'oscillation entre du gris et du mauve, ils sont indescriptibles … Je me perd quelques instants dans la contemplation de ses étranges iris. Jamais je n'ai vu une telle couleur et j'en reste perplexe.

Il y a un garçon. Je savais qu'il y en aurait un. Il est assis mais je peux quand même déduire qu'il est plus petit que moi. Il est plutôt élancé et svelte, légèrement maigre. Il est bronzé, ses cheveux sont courts et bruns et désordonnés par endroit. Il porte des vêtements simples, des vieilles baskets usées par le temps, un jean et un tee-shirt bleus et une veste kaki à capuche. Il n'est pas mouillé, sans doute attend-t-il depuis un moment. Son visage est à l'image de son physique, finement taillé. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu aussi éclatant que l'océan un jour d'été. Mon regard reste accroché au sien quand tout à coup un grondement sourd résonne à travers les épais nuages. Le son le fait sursauter et reprenant conscience il détourne les yeux.

« Un orage se prépare, tu devrais rentrer. » Dit-il. Sa voix a un étrange accent, comme si ill chantait au lieu de parler.

« Je n'ai nulle part où aller » je finis par lui répondre.

« Alors qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Ce n'est qu'un petit village et il n'y a pas grand choses à voir. » Dit-il curieux.

« Je suis venu parce qu'on me l'a demandé. » Je lui répond.

« Je vois … Et pourquoi es-tu venu ? » Me questionne-t-il.

« J'ai fait une promesse. » Je lui souffle.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas parlé avec quelqu'un. Je ne me souviens même plus de la dernière fois. Je décide de rester silencieux un moment.

Nous regardons tous deux la pluie qui tombe encore et encore comme si elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter. C'est un autre grondement du ciel qui nous fait reprendre la conversation.

« Et toi, tu ne rentres pas ? » Sa voix est grave, nette. Elle lui va bien.

« Non, moi aussi je n'ai nulle part où aller, alors je reste là. » J'avoue.

« Mais tu habites ici non ? » Me demande-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas.» Je lui répond.

« Depuis quand es-tu assis ici ? »

« Qui sait … »

« Tu sais si je suis venu, c'est parce que j'ai entendu d'étranges rumeurs sur ce village. » Me confie-t-il.

« Vraiment ? Quel genre de rumeurs ? » Je lui demande.

« Apparemment le village serait hanté par un fantôme. » M'annonce-t-il de but en blanc.

« Un fantôme tu dis ! C'est la première fois que j'entends ça. » Je m'exclame.

Le silence s'installe de nouveau, comme s'il faisait partie de la conversation.

« Et donc ce fantôme ? » M'interroge-t-il soudainement curieux.

« Je ne sais pas grand chose. Les gens disent qu'il est là depuis longtemps. Qu'il attend quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Personne ne sait vraiment. Ce ne sont que des rumeurs après tout. » Je lui répond.

« Tu penses qu'il attend depuis quand exactement ? » Il me demande soucieux.

« Certains disent qu'il est là depuis la construction du village. D'autres disent bien avant encore. Si je me souviens bien le village a été construit il y a bien trois cent ans déjà. » Je lui dis incertain.

« Ouah depuis aussi longtemps ! Il doit attendre quelque chose de vraiment important alors. » Il dit mélancolique.

« Certainement. »

« Et il n'a jamais blessé personne ? »

« Jamais. Pas même durant les grandes guerres qui ont séparé les mondes. Le village avait été détruit à cette époque. Les bombes ont fait de nombreux dégâts. Beaucoup de villageois sont morts au cours de ces batailles. Mais si il y a une chose qui est sûre, c'est que le fantôme n'a jamais blessé autrui. Au contraire il aurait même aidé un soldat.» Je l'informe.

« Vraiment ? » Il me répond l'air absent. Un flash passe à travers ses yeux comme s'il se souvenait subitement de quelque chose. « Le soldat, il a survécu ? » Me demande-t-il brusquement en me secouant vivement les épaules.

« Non. »

« Oh, je vois … » Il me relâche. Son air devient sombre et ses yeux sont emplis d'une grande tristesse.

Le silence se réinstalle. Je regarde au loin. Face a l'arrêt de bus, un immense champs de blé s'étend. Mon regard s'attarde sur lui. Je fixe l'horizon sans savoir où il peut mener. Sans doute loin de toute cette pluie, de toute cette tristesse. En regardant ces champs quelque chose se réveille en moi. Des fragments me parviennent désordonnés. J'entends des rires d'enfants. Ils jouent dans les champs l'air innocent. JE joue ? Oui c'est moi enfant. Je me souviens d'avant ! Avant. Avant de m'asseoir sur ce banc. J'avais une vie normale, il y a bien longtemps. Et puis il est partit. Mon seul ami et partit. On s'était promis de se retrouver un jour. Il m'avait promis. C'est le jour de son départ que tout a commencé. Que mon attente avait commencé.

« J'attends quelqu'un. » Dis-je à l'autre garçon.

Il ne me répond pas. Je tourne la tête et j'ai l'impression de le voir pour la première fois. Je le connais. A l'époque j'étais plus grand que lui.

« Moi je suis venu retrouver quelqu'un. »

J'étais parti, lui promettant de revenir. Mais la guerre avait éclaté. Par miracle j'étais parvenu jusqu'au village. Mais il était trop tard, il était partit à son tour. Il ne se souvenait pas de moi. Malgré tout il m'avait aidé. Toujours fidèle à lui-même. Grâce à lui, j'avais pu rentrer voir ma famille une dernière fois, pour leur dire adieu. J'avais espérer le rejoindre mais le destin, trop cruel, me l'avait déjà repris.

« Ça fait très longtemps que je tente de le retrouver. » Je lui dit.

Le garçon au cheveux bruns se lève, les larmes aux yeux.

Le garçon au cheveux noirs l'imite.

« Keith » murmure le premier.

« Lance » lui répond le second.

Un coup d'éclair retentit et frappe le petit arrêt de bus.

En cette belle matinée, le village comme à son accoutumée est plein de vie. L'animation est au rendez-vous. De nombreux touristes s'affairent à rejoindre leur groupe de visite.

« Et ici mesdames et messieurs, vous trouverez l'arrêt de bus de nos célèbres amoureux fantômes. La légende raconte que des siècles durant deux amants auraient tenté de se revoir envers et contre tout et c'est ici même qu'ils ont enfin pu se retrouver. »

FIN

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me signaler les fautes !


End file.
